harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
'Harry James Potter '(b. 31 July 1980) is an English Half-Blood Wizard who became very well known for defeating Lord Voldemort. He is regarded as one of the greatest in the modern day magic world. Harry grew up in the non-magic world until he was told by Rubeus Hagrid the truth about the world he was hidden from for ten years. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Gryffindor House and became friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Throughout Harry's time at school he saved the Philosopher's Stone, found the Chamber of Secrets and travelled in time to save the Prisoner of Azkaban. He won the Triwizard Tournament and then later fought at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Harry would then hunt down Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes and defeated him at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry later married Ginny Weasley and they had three children, James, Albus and Lily. He became an Auror and led the Auror Office until he became Head of the Department of Law Enforcement. Early Life Family Life at Godric's Hollow Harry James Potter was born on 31 July 1980 and was the only child of James and Lily Potter. Harry was born while they were in hiding from Lord Voldemort. Voldemort thought that Harry was the subject of a prophecy about a child born at the end of July who would one day bring about the downfall of Voldemort. At the time, James and Lily were both members of the original Order of the Phoenix and they were in hiding at Godric's Hollow with the help of Albus Dumbledore who told them to have a Secret Keeper. They originally wanted Sirius Black to be the Secret Keeper but decided their friend, Peter Pettigrew, would be the less obvious choice. Harry was christened in a very small gathering of only James, Lily and Sirius, who was named Harry's godfather. Harry's first birthday was celebrated at home and he received a toy broomstick from Sirius which Lily recognised to be Harry's favourite, and he had broken a very ugly vase that Harry's Aunt Petunia had brought for him. Death of James and Lily Though James and Lily thought Peter to be a good friend, he was secretly spying on the Order of the Phoenix for the Death Eaters, and he betrayed them to Voldemort. When Harry was only one year old on Hallo'ween night, Voldemort found Godric's Hollow and murdered James who fought Voldemort without a wand. Voldemort then went find Harry who was with Lily. Lily refused to step aside when Voldemort offered her the chance and when she died, her sacrifice created a rare force of love that shielded Harry and made the Killing Curse rebound and hit Voldemort instead of Harry. Harry was named "The Boy who Lived", the only one known to have survived such a spell. The point where the spell rebounded on Harry's forehead had left him with a permanent scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. It would be many years before it was realised that the scar was a link between Harry and Voldemort's minds as Voldemort had created another Horcrux when he tried to kill Harry. A piece of Voldemort's unstable soul broke off and latched onto Harry, and Harry would later find out that he could speak Parseltongue. Life at Privet Drive Harry was raised the next ten years with no idea about the magic world, and thought that James and Lily died in a car accident. There were no pictures of him in the house - no evidence that another child even lived there except Dudley.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 2, The Vanishing Glass There were many strange things that happened in Harry's childhood over the next ten years. Harry remembered the time Petunia cut Harry's hair in an embarrassing way, and the next day he magically managed to make it return to the original state. He received a week's detention. Harry later managed to shrink a jumper of Dudley's he hated, though Harry managed to persuade Petunia it shrunk in the washing machine. Another time, Harry was being chased by Dudley at school when he jumped up and landed on the roof of the school. An angry letter was sent home by the Headteacher though Harry thought the wind probably flew him up that high. The Boy Who Lived Harry was found in the wreck of Godric's Hollow by Sirius who realised minutes earlier what Peter had done. They were then joined by Rubeus Hagrid who had orders from Dumbledore to take Harry to 4 Privet Drive. Sirius refused but eventually let Hagrid borrow his motorcycle to take Harry. They arrived at Privet Drive where they joined Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore explained that he wrote a letter explaining to Petunia and Vernon what happened to James and Lily and why they were now to care for Harry.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1, The Boy Who Lived Dumbledore then let Hagrid say goodbye to Harry and he started howling which made Minerva tell him to stop, worried Hagrid would wake the Muggle neighbours. They then placed him on the doorstep and each said goodbye to each other. Dumbledore then said "good luck" to Harry and apparated. When Petunia found Harry the next day, she screamed. Harry would then spent the next few weeks being poked and prodded by Dudley Dursley. The Vanishing Glass Ten years later, Harry was dreaming about a flying motorcycle. He was woken up by Petunia knocking on the door of the cupboard shrieking at him to wake. Harry had a strange feeling he had dreamed it before. Petunia ordered Harry to keep an eye on the bacon she was making, telling him she wanted everything perfect for Dudley's birthday. Vernon then walked in and remarked Harry needed a hair cut, which Harry noted he said once every week. He started frying eggs when Dudley walked in. Dudley received everything he wanted, from a new computer to a racing bike, which Harry thought was strange because Dudley never exercised. He watched in wonder while Dudley looked very annoyed about how he only received thirty-six presents instead of thirty-eight like last year, but Harry was very happy when he was told he would have to head out with the family to Dudley's special birthday treat, when the woman who would normally look after him broke her leg. He noted how the Dursley family would speak about Harry like he was not there, worried and angry he might have to stay with them. Dudley pretended to cry about it but Harry was very lucky when he went with them and Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss to the zoo. Vernon warned Harry before they left that he would be angry if Harry tried "any funny business" meaning the magic he, at the time, knew nothing about. Harry tried to explain he could not help the strange things that happen but Vernon would not listen to him. In the car on the way to the zoo, Harry annoyed Vernon when he brought up the flying motorcycle he dreamed of. Vernon screamed at him while Dudley and Piers laughed. Harry loved the zoo, being allowed to have a lemon ice-pop he loved when the ice-cream woman asked him what he wanted. He was then allowed to finish eating Dudley's ice cream when he was unhappy with how much chocolate was on it. They then went to reptile house where Harry looked at the large snake Dudley was bored with because it wouldn't do anything except sleep. However when the snake noticed Harry, it winked at him. Harry started speaking to the snake about Vernon and Dudley, and the snake nodded it's head in agreement that they were annoying. Harry then asked the snake where it was front, and the snake looked at the sign which said. Piers then noticed what the snake was doing and screamed at Dudley to look. Dudley punched Harry out the way, and leaned at the window with Piers. Harry then made the glass pane then fade away and everyone except Harry screamed when the snake escaped. The snake then thanked Harry and left. Piers told Vernon and Petunia that Harry was talking to the snake and when they reached home and Piers left, Harry was shouted at by Vernon and thrown in the cupboard with no dinner. He waited until everyone went to bed before he sneaked into the kitchen to find food. He had no explanation for why it happened, or why the snake understood what Harry was saying. The Letters From No One It was the summer holiday when Harry was allowed out the cupboard again. Harry would try to avoid Privet Drive when Dudley would invite friends round and they would play "Harry Hunting". Harry stayed with Arabella while Petunia took Dudley to buy a new school uniform. Harry tried not to laugh when he later saw Dudley in the uniform to show Vernon, while Petunia would later dye Harry's new uniform grey from Dudley's old second-hand school uniform.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 3, The Letters From No One One day, Harry was ordered by Dudley to pick up the mail. Harry told Dudley to instead, but then dodged the stick Vernon told Dudley to hit Harry with and went to find the mail. However Harry noticed there was a letter addressed to him, which knew he lived in the cupboard. He tried to hide it from Vernon but Dudley noticed Harry opening the letter and told him. Vernon took the letter and when Harry told him it was addressed to him, Vernon laughed and told Harry no one would need to write to him. However when Vernon looked at the letter, he was shocked to find Harry was right and realised it was from the magic world. He and Petunia stared at each other for a minute and then made Harry and Dudley leave the room. He threw them out when they demanded to see the letter and shut the kitchen door. Dudley and Harry then fought each other over who would listen at the door properly and then listened in while Vernon and Petunia debated the letter. Harry heard them debate how "they" knew where Harry slept and agreed that they were spying on them. Petunia wanted to write and explain they would not be sending Harry "there", and Vernon told her they needed to pretend they never received the letter. Vernon later told Harry that he destroyed the letter which was actually wrongly addressed to him, and he would be moved from the cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom. He would not tell Harry why, and Harry noted he would rather stay in cupboard with the letter, while Dudley cried about losing the other bedroom and demanded he leave. The Philosopher's Stone The Chamber of Secrets The Prisoner of Azkaban The Order of the Phoenix The Half-Blood Prince The Deathly Hallows Appearance At age eleven, Harry looked small and skinny. He had a thin face, black hair, bright green eyes, he wore round glasses and had a thin scar on his forehead which Harry loved. Harry's hair would look untidy when he grew it out and Vernon would say nearly every week that Harry needed another haircut. Harry's glasses were once held together by scotch tape from where Dudley would punch him. References Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Order of the Phoenix Members Category:Dumbledore's Army Member Category:Gryffindors